Copycat
by Pjshirwit
Summary: Sam and Dean find a girl and try to help but they're a bit too late. Since she is like sam and has no where else to go the take her in. It's gonna be one hell of a ride.


Dean looked at Sam with fear as his brother had one of his painful visions. A sign that said Chatham, New Jersey appeared. Next was white house and a brown roof. Balloons outside and a banner that said "Welcome Home". Inside there was a cake presents and a card on the table. A girl opened the card and it said welcome to the family.

"The new member of the Johnson family. Andrea Jamie-Lynn Johnson."a man said kissing a girl on her forehead.

"I'm happy you guys adopted me. I was about to be transferred to a different home."the girl said. All of a sudden the vision cut to blood on the walls and floor and the girl with a knife in her hands crying. It showed a shadow creeping up on the girl and kidnapping her. Sam started gasping for air.

"Sam what's wrong?"Dean asked

"A little girl killed her family and was kidnapped. We have to help them. I saw a sign. It said Chatham, New Jersey."Sam said

"What else did you see?"Dean asked and Sam explained.

"Why would she kill the family that adopted her?"Sam asked

"I don't know."Dean answered

"What do you think her abilities are?"Sam asked

"I don't know."Dean said and they started away. They stopped at multiple orphanages and asked for records if every girl in the local area who has a record of being adopted within 3 days.

"Who'd you guys say you were again?"officer Wilson asked

"I'm Peter Smith this is my brother Will. A girl we knew should be here. We weren't in the country when her parents were killed but we're here now. Her mom was our sister and we wanted to bring her back to the family."Sam said

"Do you have any legal documents."the lady asked

"No our sister didn't get any because she didn't know she would die so soon. We know her name though. Uh, Andrea Jamie-Lynn?"Dean asked

"She was adopted earlier. Since you have no legal rights to take her the most that you can do is visit. Here's her informtion."the woman said and handed over a file. Andrea Jamie-Lynn Quinson. Father, Isaiah was found on the floor dead in the nursery mom, Zerena died in the fire. Firemen found her and put her in the system. Just adopted today and lives on 163 Cherry Lane.

"Her mother's surname was Camson, not Smith."the lady said skeptically

"Different fathers."Dean said quickly

"Oh."the lady said nodding

They traveled to the house and knocked. A teen boy opened it.

"Hey. Can I help you?"he asked

"Yeah I'm peter and this is my brother Will."Sam said

"Oliver."the kid said

"Is your parents home?"Dean asked

"Dad! Someone's looking for you!"Oliver yelled and a man with brown hair and blue eyes showed up.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"he asked

"We were looking for Andrea Jamie-Lynn."Sam said

"Why?"he asked

"We're her uncles and we were out of the country for a very long time and it was hard getting back. Her real mother, our sister, died and we were hoping I see her. We don't have any legal papers to take her because our sister didn't think she'd die so soon, so we can't do anything. We won't even fight for her. We just want to visit."Dean said

"Andrea! C'mere sweetheart!"the man yelled

"Yes dad?"she asked with a southern accent

"Some people would like to see you."her father explained and she looked at Sam and Dean.

"Hi Andrea."Sam said

Sam and Dean were on the couch with some coffee in front of them talking to Andrea and her father, Xavier.

"Do you want to see my sketches?"Andrea asked

"Sure."Dean said

"Dad can you go get my sketch pad please?"Andrea asked

"Sure darling."he replied and left

"Listen I know all about your power but I would never hurt my parents and yes they did show up around last year and yes I can control it better and yes I am a mind-reader. In fact I have the ability to munipulate what I do. I'm a copycat. I have the ability to do anything with my mind. Illusions, teleportation which, believe it or not, is a mind ability, anuerysyms, telekinesis and a lot more. You wanna help me okay, just don't take me for a killer because I'm not."she said

"We believe you."Sam said

"Thank you. I draw all sorts of things. Landscapes, people, animals, I love it all."she said noticing her father's footsteps close by.

"Here you are sweetheart."he said giving her the pad.

"Thank you Daddy."she said and showed Sam and Dean. After a while they stood up.

"We have to go. It was nice meeting you Andie."Dean said

"You too. Dad, mom can they take me out tomorrow. Maybe they can tell me about my parents."Andrea suggested

"Sure. You should know your family. They can swing by at noon."Miranda, her mom said

"We'll be by tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you all. Bye."Dean said and they both left


End file.
